tsukinofandomcom-20200215-history
Elry
Heritage Write the first section of your article here. Powers Write the second section of your article here. Relationships Personality Elry is an extremely go-with-the-flow kind of person, preferring to be a mediator, not a fighter. She's very flexible and can adapt to almost any situation, able to get along with almost anyone. Should their morals and ideals conflict too much with her own, however, she'll just turn her back on them and refuse to speak with them. She has the nature of a healer, though, and cares for almost every living thing. She has an extreme soft spot for little kids and caring for them, but they can drive her up the wall batty, like her nephew Jericho due to his extreme intelligence and sarcastic nature. She herself can be extremely sarcastic, but she prefers not to be. However, she's extremely mysterious and keeps to herself most of the time. She's secretive even with her husband, Aiden, though she's more open with him than most others. This is mostly due to the fact she's been raped many times over her life and it's traumatized her. She's learning to cope with it and has done so extremely well during her time in Pokeopolis. She attends group therapy and has bonded with many of the women there. She still has a somewhat intrinsic fear of men she doesn't know, though. She knows well not to judge based on appearance, but if someone resembles another from her past that has wronged her, she'll be wary of them, but make an attempt to know them. She can also tap into the Source of All Knowledge (the Source for short), like her mother, Kadath, which adds to her secrecy. She knows far beyond was a normal person should because of this, but rarely ever taps this. She takes her role as a Dark Healer very seriously; it's one of the main driving forces in her life. She spends a lot of time in the castle infirmary, waiting if people need help. She especially watches out for her brother, husband and the other girls in the castle, namely Eliah. Her main strength in the healing arts lies in diagnosing mental illnesses due to her own traumatic past. She herself suffers from Rape Trauma Syndrome and mild Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. These two go hand in hand as does her bouts of depression. She knows when to seek out help, however, when most don't. she hates to see others suffer the way she has mentally and always suggests they go to therapy. Some would possibly consider her to be bi-polar due to her seemingly random mood swings and her hobby, but almost all the time she has full and careful control of her emotions. Underlying her go-with-the-flow personality and trauma is a person with extreme confidence issues. These rarely show, however, as she knows she needs to be extremely strong for those around her due to her Healer position. She tends to be a pessimist when on her own, but acts optimistic for the sake of those around her. she doesn't consider herself to be pessimistic, however; she thinks of herself as a realist. While she has confidence issues and tends to go with the flow, she is generally as steady as a rock on many things. She can be depended on in almost any time of crisis, remaining level-headed and objective. She can think logically in almost any situation, even when the Darkness Biter has taken hold of her. She remains loyal to her friends and family (that she cares about; she doesn't like her whole family) no matter what almost. She did have a clash with Eddy several years ago about their bond, but Kadath talked Eddy into seeing how important their bond was. Since then, she has actively done her best to reshape their close bond. Category:Adiven's Branch Category:Kiki's Tsukinos Category:Castle Girls